


Drinking game

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Romance, drinking game, но не drinking game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Когда есть хорошая компания, хороший фильм и хороший виски, так почему бы не сыграть? Хотя фик, конечно, не про это :)





	Drinking game

– Почему именно Стар трек? – продолжала допытываться Фара, хотя на самом деле это не имело принципиального значения, просто ей нравилось, как смешно Тодд выдумывал разнообразные причины вместо того, чтобы ответить: “Дирк давно хотел его посмотреть”. Она искренне не понимала, почему Бротцману так сложно признать, что для него важно мнение Дирка, важно его настроение, самочувствие и важен весь Дирк целиком. Аманда на ухо шепнула, поняв её маневр:  
– Стадия отрицания.

Фара прыснула, Тодд скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, Аманда улыбалась как ни в чем не бывало, откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
– Где Дирк? – спросила она, прищурившись и сверля брата взглядом.

– Сейчас придет, – ворчливо отозвался Тодд. Он явно был рад, что Фара прекратила свой импровизированный допрос. – Он обещал, что принесет выпивку.

– Ты доверил выпивку британцу? – тут же взвился Вогл. Он устроился на подлокотнике кресла и ерзал от нетерпения. Почему-то именно он и Мартин из всех Роуди согласились прийти на дринкинг гейм, которую внезапно решилось устроить холистическое детективное агенство. Хотя, насколько знал Тодд, Грипс и Кросс сидели в фургоне, который был припаркован около подъезда, но наверх подниматься отказались.

– Дирк сказал, что принесет настоящий шотландский виски, – поспешил успокоить Вогла Тодд. На эту фразу Мартин выразительно хмыкнул, Аманда ткнула его острым локотком в бок, на что тот только ласково посмотрел на девушку. Или Тодду только показалось. Пожалуйста, пусть ему это кажется!

– А вот и я, – радостно возвестил Дирк о своем появлении, и словно яркий желтый вихрь пронесся по комнате, бахнув о журнальный столик четырьмя бутылками виски. Он стянул куртку и, не заботясь о том, куда она упадет, бросил на диван. Тодд ловко поймал её, сделав вид, что это чистая случайность.

– Ого, – округлила глаза Фара. – Зачем так много?

– Чтобы на всех хватило, – пояснил Дирк и деловито расставил круглые шоты на столе. – Разве не подразумевается, что по правилам наv придется часто пить?

– Нам нужно пить только в определенные моменты, – напомнила Аманда, с любопытством рассматривая принесенные холистическим детективом бутылки. – Черт! Ребята, он притащил сингл молт!

– Ты ограбил магазин, мальчик? – одарил Дирка насмешливым взглядом Мартин.

– Честно купил, – огрызнулся в ответ Джентли и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Тоддом.

– Давайте начнем, – поспешила вмешаться Аманда. Дирк и Роуди в целом неплохо ладили в последнее время, но по старой памяти любили поогрызаться и подразнить друг друга, особенно это касалось Роуди. Но Дирк, надо отдать ему должное, тоже не оставался в долгу.

Мартин не стал спорить с Амандой, открыл первую попавшуюся под руку бутылку и небрежно разлил виски по шотам, не пролив ни капли, чем заслужил восхищенный взгляд Фары.

– Напоминаю правила, – откашлявшись привстала с пола Аманда. – Пьем, когда на Энтерпрайзе звучит сигнал тревоги, когда кто-нибудь зовет Скотти, когда Маккой пытается кого-то полечить, когда… – Аманда уверенно продолжала список, а все присутствующие внимательно слушали.

Фара сидела на кресле и расслабленно улыбалась, Вогл, сползший на пол поближе к Аманде, был сосредоточен, словно пытался выучить все пункты наизусть, Мартин, сидевший рядом с Амандой, смотрел снисходительно и весело, Дирк и Тодд, устроившиеся на диване, обменивались короткими замечаниями по каждому пункту и, иногда, негромко хихикали.

– И самое главное, – подошла к заключительному пункту Аманду. – Пьем во время сексуального напряжения.

– Весь фильм что ли? – рассмеялась Фара и стрельнула глазами в сторону Дирка и Тодда, которые продолжали мило улыбаться друг другу и обмениваться взглядами.

– Сексуальное напряжение в кадре, – подавила смешок Аманда. – Там его тоже хватает.

Она невозмутимо встретила возмущенный взгляд брата. Нет, на что он вообще надеялся? Они с Дирком уже не первый месяц вели себя как влюбленная парочка. Невозможно было удержаться от подколок.

– Аманда, не спойлери, – тут же надулся Дирк. – Я еще не смотрел и не знаю, что будет происходить.

– Лучше не пропусти сексуальное напряжение, – подколола Аманда, при этом продолжая многозначительно смотреть на брата. Тодд украдкой показал ей средний палец.

– Не пропущу, не волнуйся, – абсолютно серьезно ответил Дирк. – Начнем?

Тодд щелкнул пультом, все тут же устремили взгляды на экран, где появились заглавные титры.

Игра шла очень бодро. К середине второго фильма почти опустела вторая бутылка виски. Аманда чувствовала, как у нее шумит в голове, Фара громко предложила всем немного притормозить, хотя её никто не послушал. На Мартина алкоголь совсем не действовал, и он с невозмутимым видом опрокидывал шоты в нужных местах, поглядывая на опьяневшего Вогла, который уже раза три умудрился пронести виски мимо рта и вылить на себя. Дирк и Тодд дисциплинированно подливали себе и лихо опрокидывали шот за шотом. Правда, Аманде казалось, что делали они это немного чаще, чем требовали правила.

В начале третьего фильма разбуянившийся Вогл был решительно отправлен в фургон к Грипсу и Кроссу. Фара смотрела на происходящее на экране в пол глаза, Аманда уютно устроилась под боком у Мартина, а Дирк и Тодд продолжали пить теперь уж по понятным только для них правилам.

– Может сыграем в бутылочку? – Аманда легонько пнула носком ботинка пустую бутылку из-под виски, валяющуюся на полу. – А то мне надоело тупо смотреть и пить.

– Мы же играем, – возразил Дирк. Его слегка покачивало, но он всё еще мог сидеть ровно и даже разговаривал без запинки. – Кто ж знал, что в фантастическом фильме столько сексуального напряжения.

– Это игра и гораздо интересней. Сексуального напряжения в ней тоже хватает, – сверкнула глазами Аманда и поманила холистического детектива пальцем. Тот послушно сполз с дивана и устроился на полу. Вслед за ним на пол спустился Тодд, в его взгляде не было привычного недовольства, только странная мечтательность, которую Аманда никак не могла идентифицировать.

После того, как правила были вкратце изложены, Аманда первая крутанула бутылку. Она зазвенела, раскручиваясь на гладком полу, начала замедляться и нерешительно остановилась на Тодде. Он фыркнул и привстал, чтобы подставить сестре щеку, та смачно чмокнула его и захихикала. После чего Тодд с силой раскрутил бутылку и не отрывал от нее сосредоточенного взгляда, пока та бешено вращалась.

– Она никогда не остановится, – зевнула Фара. Её уже разморило после такого количества виски и хотелось просто закончить все игры, чтобы можно было отправиться домой спать. Что будет утром, думать не хотелось абсолютно. Практика показывала, что столько выпитого виски не может пройти бесследно.

– Имей терпение, – улыбнулась Аманда. – Вдруг бутылка сейчас укажет на Мартина, и Тодду придется его целовать.

Тодд сделал вид, что не слышал её замечания, хотя лицо у него вытянулось. Видимо, подобная мысль не посещала его голову, и теперь Тодд был готов слезно умолять бутылку остановится на ком угодно кроме Мартина. Мартин хранил молчание, но его глаза с любопытством наблюдали за происходящим.

Бутылка сделала еще один ленивый круг, замедляясь, и, наконец, остановилась на Дирке. Все замерли. Фара ойкнула и сама прикрыла рот ладонью. Аманда заговорчески на нее посмотрела и подмигнула. Тодд медленно повернулся к Дирку и сглотнул.

– Целуй, – подначила брата Аманда. Ей, правда, было интересно, что сейчас произойдет. Она ожидала, что оба будут долго мяться, а Тодд отводить взгляд, пытаясь скрыть смущение, и, в конце концов, быстро поцелует Дирка в губы или в щеку – на этом всё и закончится. Но произошло то, чего Аманда совсем не ожидала.

Например, она абсолютно не предполагала, что Тодд порывисто схватит Дирка за воротник рубашки и притянет к себе с видом человека, которому уже наплевать, то ли в омут с головой, то ли под пули без бронежилета. И в мыслях совсем не было, что Дирк с готовностью прижмется к нему, обхватив руками за плечи, словно утопающий, цепляющийся за спасательный круг.

– Фара, – неуверенно позвала Аманда, наблюдая за тем, как её брат и Дирк самозабвенно целуются, не обращая внимания на окружающих людей. – Ты тоже это видишь?

– Эээ… – многозначительно ответила Фара, которая тоже это видела и не могла поверить. Нет, она вполне представляла за всё то время, что провела в компании Дирка и Тодда, что эти двое, мягко говоря, не равнодушны друг к другу, но что они будут вот так бесстыдно целоваться у них на глазах. И… это что, Тодд только что вытянул рубашку Дирка из-за пояса брюк и начала расстегивать?

– Они в курсе, что мы всё еще тут? – наконец, нашлась Фара и недоуменно посмотрела на Мартина и Аманду.

В это время Дирк тихо застонал, потому что Тодд справился с его рубашкой и теперь гладил по спине плечам, опуская рубашку всё ниже, пытаясь стянуть совсем.

Мартин скептично приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Фару:  
– А ты как думаешь, замечают ли они хоть кого-то? – потом улыбнулся Аманде и встал на ноги. – Пойдем, барабанщица, сейчас мы явно лишние тут.

– Охренеть, – выдала Аманда, не в силах отвести взгляд от рук Дирка, которые уверенно расстегивали пряжку ремня её брата. – Это отвратительно и прекрасно одновременно! Нет, я очень за них рада, но…

– Пойдем отсюда, Аманда, – торопливо поддержала предложение Мартина Фара. – Этих двоих уже ничто не остановит от… – она проглотила слово, мучительно покраснев, и отвернулась.

– Подождите секундочку, – пробормотала Аманда, вытаскивая из заднего кармана штанов телефон. – Я хочу сделать пару снимков.

Она подняла телефон, навела на целующуюся парочку и пару раз щелкнула.

– Отлично!

– А тебе зачем? – полюбопытствовала Фара, которая всё еще старалась не смотреть в сторону дивана, откуда только что послышался грохот.

– Они уронили бутылки, – прокомментировала Аманда. – Но целоваться не перестали. Я не подозревала, что у Дирка и Тодда такая хорошая дыхалка. Им же надо дышать, правда?

– Не уверена, – сдавленно отозвалась Фара, потому что звуки за её спиной всё больше и больше походили на звуковую дорожку из порно.

Аманда кивнула и пошла вслед за подругой, Мартин, шедший сзади, бросил взгляд через плечо, а потом спросил:  
– Так зачем ты их сфотографировала? Нужен компромат?

– Нет, – широко улыбнулась Аманда. – Распечатаю фотку и повешу в агентстве на стенку с подписью “Самая горячая холистическая пара”, после этого они точно прекратят вести себя, как два идиота.

– А ты думаешь, что после всего этого у кого-то еще останутся сомнения? – удивилась Фара, выходя за дверь.

– Поговоришь с этими придурками утром, – прыснула Аманда и помахала своим телефоном. – Но теперь у них нет выбора. Придется жить долго и счатсливо

И они вышли в коридор, закрывая дверь, оставляя Дирка и Тодда наедине. Аманда искренне считала, что дринкинг гейм удался на славу.


End file.
